gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Classical Music Team
The Classical Music Team is, as the name suggests, a group of members who are in possession of an appreciation for the finer things in life; such as classical music! The club was founded January 24, 1745, by team captain Jeremiah Garland. They are in partnership with The Tea Team. Members *''Team Captain: Jeremiah Garland *''Team Member: ''Mikhail Volkov *''Team Member: ''Cad Bane *''Team Member: ''Johnny Goldtimbers *''Team Member: ''Jason Blademorgan *''Team Member: ''Jack Goldwrecker *''Team Member: ''Samantha Goldshot *''Team Member: ''Marc Cannonshot *''Team Member: ''Christopher Swordcastle *''Team Member: ''James Swordwrecker *''Team Member: Tyler Crossbones If you would like to join, please ask in comments. Favourite Composers / Pieces In order to become an official member of the team, one must name their favourite composer below, as well as their favourite piece by aformentioned composer. Any symphony, concerto, opera, sonata, movement, overture, or suite will do. However, to keep to the appropriate time era of the game, please only add composers from the Baroque, Classical, or Early Romantic eras (1600s - 1800s). Refrain from adding any 20th century composers, such as Ravel, Debussy, Copeland, or Stravinsky (even though they are marvelous composers as well). *Jeremiah Garland - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky; Piano Concerto No. 1 in B Flat Minor, Op. 23 *Mikhail Volkov - Johann Sebastian Bach; Prelude from Cello Suite No. 1 for Unaccompanied Cello *Cad Bane - Johann Sebastian Bach; Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 in D Major, Harpsichord Solo *Johnny Goldtimbers - George Frideric Händel; Water Music Suite *Jason Blademorgan - Ludwig van Beethoven; Symphony No. 9 in D Minor, Op. 125 *Jack Goldwrecker - George Frideric Händel; Messiah, For Unto Us a Child is Born *Samantha Goldshot - Ludwig van Beethoven; Symphony No. 5 in C Minor, Op. 67 *Marc Cannonshot - George Frideric Handel; Music for the Royal Fireworks *Christopher Swordcastle - Niccolò Paganini; 24 Caprices for Solo Violin *James Swordwrecker - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart; Serenade No. 13 G Major "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" *Tyler Crossbones - Johan Aldolf Hasse; Concerto No. 4 in D Major Music Samples Here, feel free to add a video of your favourite piece as listed above. Why Classical Music? Why classical music so you ask? The response is simple. It has been scientifically proven that listening to classical music improves results in school, as well as makes one feel happier and confident. Aside from the science behind it, classical music is marvelous! While most modern generations may shutter at the mere thought of classical music, it is likely because they have not given it a thorough chance. Still, numerous people worldwide have a fine appreciation for the classics, even centuries after they were written. Believe it or not, classical music serves as the basis for many modern genres, such as rock, blues, and jazz. Classical music is truly a work of art, and only the most intellectual appreciaters of this forgotten genre deserve to be in this club. Composer Gallery Tchaikovsky.jpg|Russian Romantic Composer Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Bach.jpg|German Baroque Composer Johann Sebastian Bach mozart.jpg|Austrian Classical Composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Handel.jpg|German-British Baroque Composer George Frideric Handel Vivaldi.jpg|Italian Baroque Composer Antonio Vivaldi Haydn.jpg|Austrian Classical Composer Joseph Haydn Wagner.jpg|German Romantic Composer Wilhelm Richard Wagner Shubert.jpg|Austrian Classical Composer Franz Shubert Strauss.jpg|Austrian Romantic Composer Johann Strauss II Glinka.jpg|Russian Classical Composer Mikhail Glinka Brahms.jpg|German Romantic Composer Johannes Brahms Saint-Saens.jpg|French Romantic Composer Camille Saint-Saëns Chopin.jpg|Polish Romantic Composer Frederic Chopin Dvorak.png|Czech Romantic Composer Antonin Dvořák Couperin.jpg|French Baroque Composer Francois Couperin Kraus.jpg|Swedish Baroque Composer Joseph Martin Kraus Rachmaninov.jpg|Russian Romantic Composer Sergei Rachmaninov Elgar.jpg|British Romantic Composer Edward Elgar schumann.jpg|German Romantic Composer Robert Schumann Paganini.jpeg|Italian Baroque Composer Niccolò Paganini Rimsky-KorsakovI.png|Russian Romantic Composer Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov Monthly Composer Spotlight Every month, the Classical Music Team selects a reknowned composer to be highlighted, with their own biography. December's composer spotlight: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Born: 7 May 1840 in Votkinsk, Russia ''Died: ''6 November 1893 in St. Petersburg, Russia ''Era: ''Late Romantic ''Notable Pieces: ''"The 1812 Overture"; "Piano Concerto No. 1 in B-flat minor, Op. 23"; Score of "The Nutcracker Suite"; "Swan Lake" '' Biography: ''Born in a remote region of the Russian Empire, Tchaikovsky was introduced to music at a young age due to his parents' own pursuing. He took up piano lessons at the age of five, and it was soon discovered he had a special gift; within just three years, at the age of eight, he had already surpassed his teacher's ability. In 1850, at the age of ten, his parents had recognised young Peter's ability, and sent him off to the Imperial School of Jurisprudence in St. Petersburg, then Russia's capital, 800 miles from the village he had been born in. Seperated by his family, Peter soon underwent serious depression, and suffered emotional childhood trauma. That trauma only multiplied after the death of his mother to cholera in 1854; he was only fourteen. The death of his mother was an event that affected him for the rest of his life, and inspired many future pieces to be written in her honour. After graduating from the imperial academy at age nineteen, Peter's father encouraged him to pursue a career in Russia's Ministry of Justice. Though he did so, he secretly continued to take music lessons from other institutes througout St. Petersburg. Tchaikovsky had met and befriended various members of the "Big Five" (five Russian composers who formed an agenda to reject western styles of classical music and write music using folk and other exotic characteristics - Balakirev, Mussorgsky, Cui, Borodin, and Rimsky-Korsakov), and from them pulled influence in his own writing. By the 1860s, Tchaikovsky had quit his job in the Ministry of Justice, devoting himself entirely to his music, and was soon billed in theatres all throughout Russia. Unlike traditional composers, Tchaikovsky did not just limit himself to writing symphonies and concertos; in addition, he composed operas, ballets, and chamber music. Although one of his earliest works, "Piano Concerto No. 1", received poor reviews from critics, it is one of his most well-known and recognised pieces to day. After that, by the mid-1860s, Tchaikovsky began to write operas. Among his famous opera repertoire are ''The Voyevoda, Undina, ''and his most well-known opera, ''The Oprichnik. ''After a failed marriage, Tchaikovsky wandered throughout Europe for several years to cope with his depression. During his travels, he also wrote several pieces, among them his famous "1812 Overture" - an epic piece commemorating Russia's defeat of Napoleon's invading forces in the titular year. In 1881, he returned to Russia, as he had been offered to perform at the coronation ceremony of Tsar Alexander III. At the coronation, Tchaikovsky performed his "Piano Trio in A minor", for which he was conferred upon him the Order of St. Vladimir by the Tsar himself. Following this, Tchaikovsky composed several other well-known pieces, including the "Swan Lake" ballet, "The Nutcracker Suite", his "Fifth Symphony in E minor", "The Sleeping Beauty", "Marche Slave" and the "Romeo and Juliet Overture". In the 1890s, during the last years of his life, Tchaikovsky embared on a world-wide tour in Europe, Asia, and America (he was the inaugural composer in the opening night of Carnegie Hall in New York City, in 1891). After his tour, Tchaikovsky returned to St. Petersburg in 1893, where he died there nine days after his return. Though his death is mostly attributed to cholera, some theorise his death was a suicide, given his almost life-long depression and emotional trauma. Maestro's Poll The Maestro's Poll features a different question each week. Anybody can submit their answer! Who is better? Beethoven, or Mozart? Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Ludwig Van Beeothven Neither; can't compare the two Category:Fan Clubs Category:Fan Creations